dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Lila Cold (Western Supreme Kai)
Personality, Appearance and Biography Western Supreme Kai (Lila) was the only female Supreme Kai. She was a young, beautiful, and playful goddess. However this has not lasted forever. After she got defeated by Majin Buu, she was released into space vacum. She was there for more than 4 million nine hundred and ninety nine years, and she became destraught, thinking that her fellow Supreme Kai's did not care for her, however the Supreme Kai's thought Lila (West Supreme Kai) was dead, and could not sense her energy. According to the Author, Lila (West Supreme Kai) was saved by King Cold I, who was King Cold's father. King Cold's father adopted welcomed Lila into his family, and changed her name into Lila Cold. Throughout the time in the family, Lila Cold fell in love with Icer (the present King Cold). They probably married and had Cooler and then Frieza. After Goku became a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza, Lila Cold got dissapointed of Frieza, and went to Planet Zets, where Lord Zeron was. Lord Zeron was Lila Cold's master after she came in the Cold family. She met Goku in space before Goku came back to Earth from Planet Yardrat, and fed Goku bad food that made him unconscious, and then, she took Goku's blood and left. After she took Goku's blood, she gave it to Lord Zeron, then Lord Zeron makes a clone of Goku with it afterwards, and thus named him Xicor and let Lila take care of him. Dragonball Zeron Xicor saga Xicor had worked for his Lord Zeron, who is also his creator. Lord Zeron sends Xicor and Lila Cold on a mission to terrorise Earth, so that Goku would return. They head towards Earth in two space pods, and land on Earth. Goten finds Xicor, and Xicor assaults Goten with an energy blast. Gohan showed up. Goten was damaged badly, which got Gohan angry. Gohan asked Xicor who he was, and Xicor replied by saying, I am the son of Goku, we are half brothers. Xicor came with the West Supreme Kai Lila Cold, and Lila Cold tells Gohan she is Xicor's mother. This triggers a bit of Gohan's true potential, as his tail comes out. Just then, Vegeta and Trunks come by to help Gohan. Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan 4 and starts fighting Xicor, but Xicor seems to dodge all his attacks, and manages to have the advantage in the battle. Gohan thinks that Goku left them because Goku wanted a new and better life, and Gohan sees Goten laying wasted, all these thoughts running in Gohans head triggers his inner potential, and Gohan too becomes a Super Saiyan 4, and charges at Xicor, punching him and actually hurting him a little bit. Gohan and Xicor then fight it out, however Gohan's new powers weren't enough to defeat Xicor. But then, Kibito Kai shows up with the repaired Z Sword, saying that Kibito Kai knows how to seal Xicor inside. Kibito Kai also states that West Supreme Kai was his elder sister who was thought to be killed by Majin Buu thousands of years ago. West Supreme Kai says that she did not die, and was in space, but was not dead. She then states she was forgotten, and she states King Cold's father found her and raised her as a daughter. That is how she was associated with the Cold family, and she is Frieza's and Cooler's mother as she married King Cold. Kibito Kai can use energy waves to move Xicor toward the Sword Gohan was holding. Gohan was healed by Kibito Kai, thus giving him his energy back. Even Vegeta got his energy back, and the both were at it. Vegeta was about to recieve a critical blow, but Super Saiyan Trunks intervened to help his father. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan went up the sky and charged up his energy for a Kamehameha wave. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta went up and charged his energy for the Final Flash, and Super Saiyan Trunks charged his energy up for the Double Buster. The three hit their combined energy blasts, and managed to hurt Xicor, but Xicor blocked it and was too strong for it, and Xicor was still not down. At that moment Kibito Kai manages to catch Xicor in the blast, but Xicor is too hard to move. Just then, Gohan takes the Z Sword and hits Xicor, sealing him inside the sword. Lila Cold (West Supreme Kai) angrily attacks Kibito Kai and starts fighting Gohan and Vegeta. But then, Kibitokai get's up and grabs Lila Cold, and then uses instant transmission to go to a far away vacant planet and self-destruct, killing both of them together and destroying the planet. Kibito Kai manages to be able to go to The Supreme Kai planet. Tyrant saga After her death, Lila Cold is in the Otherworld, where she meets and confronts the Grand Kai and the Kai's. Later on, Cooler dies and is sent there, however Lila Cold does not allow Cooler to be sent to Hell. After a while, Lila Cold and Cooler are wished back to life by King Cold on Planet Zets, who used the dragonballs stolen from Earth. Lila Cold has the permission to leave, as for her being a Supreme Kai, however, Cooler has to participate in the Otherworld Tournament, and he could only leave if he could live. Lila Cold went back to Planet Zets to see King Cold have killed Xicor and captured his blood, and Lila Cold states that it was their plan all along. They then give the blood sample to Lord Zeron, who drinks it and becomes much more stronger than before. Zets tournament saga After the tyrant battle on Earth, Goku recieves a message from none other than Lord Zeron himself. Lord Zeron proposes a tournament on his planet for Goku, and promises Goku that if he wins, they will stop being evil. Goku knew it was a trick, but accepted the offer, and he and his friends went to planet Zets via the Capsule light speeded spaceship. In the tournament, everyone had booed the Z fighters. The winner of the tournament has to face King Cold. The torunament's first match was Piccolo vs Cell. Cell had a new Android Evolution form, and proved to be stronger for the Super Namek 3 Piccolo, however Piccolo managed to transform into a Super Namek 4, and defeat the new Android Evolution Perfect Cell. King Cold watched the second match as well, which was Goku vs Future Trunks, and the two fought an explosive Super Saiyan 3 battle which Goku had won. The next match was announced, which was Vegeta vs Lila Cold, which before the match, King Cold gives Lila Cold the Suta drink, and she drinks it, and is sent to a dark place where a demon was, which was actually the evil inside her. The demon unlocked Lila Cold's hidden powers. Lila Cold then becomes much more stronger, as she can now use dark powers. Lila Cold then fights a brutal match with Vegeta who was in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Vegeta lost his cool due to his humiliation in his life, and his humiliation early in the match, however Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta injured Lila Cold with a bunch of strong attacks, and a Big Bang Attack. After that, Vegeta got manipulated by Lord Zeron himself, however, no one knew what was going on, and no one could sense who the manipulator was. It was none other than Lord Zeron himself sitting on his throne above the crowd, which Goku and the others figured out. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and went up to where the throne was, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku punched Lord Zeron down to the crowd. After Vegeta was manipulated, he was mentally damaged, and could not talk as he was almost dead. Lila Cold, hanging on to life by a thread used an energy wave to push Vegeta out of the ring, and Yougirou declared Lila Cold the winner of the match, which the Z fighters get angry about. The Z fighters complain and state that it was Lord Zeron manipulating Vegeta, but the Tyrants refuse as there was no evidence to the truth. Lord Zeron get's back to his throne, not hurt a bit, which amazes and brings fear upon the Z fighters. Vegeta get's a senzu bean, and he survives from the brink of death. Vegeta now stronger, turns into a Super Saiyan 4, and attempts to attack Lord Zeron, but Future Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan 4 as well to stop Vegeta, knowing of what Lord Zeron might be able to do. Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta angrily leaves and goes back to his space after Super Saiyan 4 Future Trunks begs Vegeta to not fight Lord Zeron. They all then go back to each of their spaces. Forms Lila Cold has a darkus form now, which she obtained after drinking the Suta. In addition to her normal form, she can use Kaio attacks, such as shockwaves, and she fights the same way as Supreme Kai does. She is Shin's (East Supreme Kai's) sister, and is considered the third strongest of all the Supreme Kai's, and now, she is the strongest after attaining the darkus powers. Darkus abilities After Lila Cold was stranded in space by Kid Buu, she produced pure evil in her heart, thus making a dark side live inside her. Due to drinking the Suta, this evil inside Lila Cold was born, and she fought Vegeta using these darkus powers. Her techniques are the dark beam, the dark wave, and the death slicer. She can also use a dark death ball just like Frieza did. Her appearance changes as in, her hair turns black, and so does her eyebrows, stating that she is no longer a Supreme Kai, but an Evil Supreme Kai.